Oracle 121: Terror Trouble! New Year Woes
Oracle 121: Terror Trouble! New Year Woes (恐怖のトラブル！ 新年の悲しみ Kyōfu no toraburu! Shin'nen no kanashimi) is the one hundred twenty-first episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. This episode marks as the first episode of the series for the year 2017. Synopsis As the year 2017 starts, Emperor Ryuuen and Mayor Akazawa, as well as Mateo, started plotting against the Armored Fighters to fulfill their mission to put Hirakawa City to an end. Plot After celebrating the New Year revelry, everything's back to normal as the employees of TransHead TV returned back to their respective jobs. But Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters, were continued to monitor the situation throughout Hirakawa City. Meanwhile, Emperor Ryuuen, as well as Mateo and Mayor Akazawa, were setting up a plan to fulfill their mission to destroy Hirakawa City in the first day of 2017. In Hirakawa City Hall, Kyoko and Hiroko were also continued monitoring the situation happened in the city. There Hiroko asked Kyoko if there'a a possibility of a new attack of the Chariots in the New Year. Kyoko, on the other hand, said that they must wait for the next happening. After setting up a plan, Emperor Ryuuen told to Mayor Akazawa and Mateo that they must give a surprise for the city residents of Hirakawa City in the first day of New Year. And they were agreed. Afterwards, they left along with the Chariot Soldiers. At the roof top of TransHead TV Media Center, Triskaide told to Archos that he's already answered his question that he's going to apologize the Armored Fighters for doing something wrong against them. Archos, on the other hand, smiled at his answer. Moments later, they received a phone call from Anaira that a group of Chariots were approaching at the amusement park in Masaya St. Because of this, they rushed down to head on to the location immediately. In Hayashibara Mansion, Erika woke up abruptly and there, she received a message from Anaira that a group of Chariots were approaching at the amusement park in Masaya St. Because of this, she hurriedly took her Armor Unlocker and Platinum Key and rushed outside the mansion to head on to the location immediately. As they reached to the amusement park, Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters, as well as Triskaide and Archos, saw Emperor Ryuuen, Mayor Akazawa and Mateo standing before the Chariot Soldiers. There they greeted them a Happy New Year, and Anaira asked them about their purpose. Emperor Ryuuen said to them that they had a surprise for them in New Year's Day. Then they transformed themselves into their respective armor forms as Chariot Fighters Emperor, Ray Magnum Mode and Negative. The Armored Fighters, as well as Triskaide and Archos, on the other hand, transformed themselves into their respective armor forms. Afterwards, Emperor Ryuuen ordered his fellow Chariot Fighters and the Chariot Soldiers to attack their enemies, and they did so. On the other hand, Anaira ordered her fellow Armored Fighters and Triskaide and Archos to start the battle, and they did also. As a result, they started facing each other in a battle. In Hirakawa City Hall, Chihiro and Miyuki came in to look for Kyoko. But Hiroko said that Kyoko was currently helping the Armored Fighters in a battle against the Chariots in Masaya St. Miyuki, on the other hand, thought that it seems the Chariots started plotting an attack to destroy Hirakawa City on New Year's Day. Chihiro, on the other hand, got mad and she didn't forgive them for plotting a plan to destroy the entire city. Meanwhile, Erika came in her armor as Armored Fighter Platinum and helped the Armored Fighters, as well as Triskaide and Archos, in a battle against the Chariots. Because of this, Emperor Ryuuen got mad and attacked her using his Chariot Scepter. But since she's on alert, she deferred his attack using her secondary attack, the Platinum Streak. And as he was dismayed, Emperor Ryuuen asked her why she did always deferring his attacks. Platinum, on the other hand, said that it was none of his business. She also told him that they want to have a one-on-one battle, which was Emperor Ryuuen agreed. Afterwards, they started facing each other in their battle. In TransHead TV, after she took her time for the hourly news update, Kazumi rushed outside the studio. There she was seen by Ryoma and Iori and asked her where Chihiro and Miyuki went. Kazumi said that they went to Hirakawa City Hall to look up for Kyoko because they want to say something important. Then she also said that she didn't know what was important matter they're going to discuss about because it was their private conversation. On the other hand, Mayor Akazawa asked Anaira if she's going to give up immediately, but Anaira said that she's not giving up. Afterwards, she attacked him using her Armored Naginata. As he was dismayed, Mayor Akazawa attacked her continuously using his Magnum Ray Blaster. Unfortunately, his attack was deferred by Anaira using the secondary attack, the Meister Ultimate Streak. Meanwhile, as the Armored Fighters defeated other Chariot Soldiers using their respective finishers, Mateo attacked them using his Negative Saber. Alejandra, on the other hand, accused him of cheating in a battle because of his interference to defeat the Chariot Soldiers. Mateo, meanwhile, told her that she must be alert in order not to suffer the attack from an enemy. Because of this, she thanked him but she attacked him using her Armored Saber. In Hoshikawa City General Hospital, Rie got mad when she saw the live footage of a battle between the Armored Fighters and the Chariots. Hitomi, on the other hand, said to her that they were do anything to accomplish their plan even on New Year's Day. Then Rie decided to help the Armored Fighters despite she was not yet allowed by Hitomi. As she forced herself to rush towards the door of her room, she was forcibly took her hand by Hitomi and pulled her closely towards her. As a result, both Rie and Hitomi kissed each other accidentally. After their kiss, Hitomi said that it was her first time to kiss a city councilor who has involved in a criminal case. Rie, on the other hand, said that it was her first time, too, to kiss a female police officer who guarded her as part of her hospital arrest. Afterwards, they said to each other that they love each other, and kissed each other passionately. Back to the battle, as Emperor Ryuuen suffered an injury due to Platinum's secondary attack, the Platinum Streak, he said to her that he won't forgive her for what she did to him. Afterwards, he used his finisher, the Emperor Slash, to defeat Platinum immediately. Platinum, on the other hand, used her finisher, the Platinum Target Burst, to defeat Emperor Ryuuen immediately. Suddenly, Anaira used her finisher, the Meister Ultimate Charge, to create a huge powerful sphere to defeat Emperor Ryuuen immediately. In the end, he was defeated and de-transformed back to his civilian form, making him dismayed. Then he ordered his Chariot Soldiers, as well as Mayor Akazawa and Mateo, to abduct the Armored Fighters immediately, and they did so. Anaira and Platinum, on the other hand, got mad at his actions, so they attempted to use again their respective weapons to kill him immediately. But Emperor Ryuuen said to them that he'd already know what will be their next action. Then he asked them where Erika was, which was unknown to him that Erika is Platinum. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Neon): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Chaser (望月 真城/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Mochidzuki Mashiro/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Exia (望月 アキコ/チャリオットファイターエクシア Mochidzuki Akiko/Chariotto Faitā Ekushia): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) *Police Officer 1 Hitomi Matsuzaka (松坂 ひとみ Matsuzaka Hitomi): Kanon Ehara (江原 カノン Ehara Kanon) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Harada Akira (原田 彰) *Chariot Fighter Exia: Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 15 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key and Armored Fighter Platinum Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 9 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key, Ray Key, and Magnum Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 36 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 101, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 26, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 56, and Never Surrender episode 81. **This marks as the first airing of all GP-NET Primetime Mania block, including this series, for the year 2017. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes